Character Theme Songs
by Swifttaillover132
Summary: Just like the title and you can request songs too.
1. Bill Cipher

_**Hey guys, Swifttaillover here to say that I'm making character theme songs. So please review for requests. Thanks! :D**_

_**- Swifttaillover132**_

_**Bill Cipher: Demons by Imagion Dragons**_

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

**_I got this off of A-Z lyrics. Not Mine!_**


	2. Mabel Pines

_**A request has been made!**_

_**Mabel Pines: Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**_

You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want  
You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong  
_[chorus]_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone  
_[bridge]_ What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself, and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on, over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me, but you see  
_[repeat chorus]_  
_[repeat bridge]_  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning In the end  
_[repeat chorus]_  
_[repeat bridge x2]_  
I'm not alone

_**Not my lyrics! I got this from A-Z Lyrics!**_


	3. Dipper

_**Another request!**_

_**Dipper: fireflies by Owl City**_

You would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep 'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare  
I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems  
'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightning bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance A foxtrot above my head A sock hop beneath my bed The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (Thread, thread...)  
I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)  
Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Ha-ha)  
To ten million fireflies I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell) But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar...)  
_[2x]_ I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)  
I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

**Once again not my lyrics! I got it off of A-Z Lyrics!**


	4. Wendy

_**Another request! Thanks!**_

_**Wendy: Too Cool by Camp Rock**_

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it_

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

**_I got this from Lyrics Mania. NOT MY OWN LYRICS!_**


	5. Stan

_**More requests all right!**_

_**Stan: Home by**_

PHILLIP PHILLIPS

_Lyrics from a href=" .net" on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home


	6. Lil' Gideon

**_Gideon: Magic by BOB_**

_[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]  
I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto_

Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah ooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

[Verse 1:]  
These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

[Verse 2:]  
We'll take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]  
I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto

Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M) Magic, magic, magic  
([scratch]: M M M) Magic, magic, magic  
Ah oooooooo  
I got the magic in me!

**_Not my lyrics! Once again I got this from A-Z Lyrics!_**


	7. Soos

**_Keep them coming guys!_**

**_Soos: Brand New Day (I have no clue who this is from.)_**

_How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair  
And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?_

How many lonely, sleepless nights  
How many lies, how many fights  
And why would you want to put yourself through all that again?

"Love is pain," I hear you say  
Love has a cruel and bitter way  
Of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain

How could it be that what you need the most  
Can leave you feeling just like a ghost?  
You never want to feel so sad and lost again

One day you could be looking  
Through an old book in rainy weather  
You see a picture of her smiling at you  
When you were still together  
You could be walking down the street  
And who should you chance to meet  
But that same old smile that you've been thinking of all day

You can turn the clock to zero, honey  
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock all the way back  
I wonder if she'll take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Turn the clock to zero, sister  
You'll never know how much I missed her  
Starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero, boss  
The river's wide, we'll swim across  
Started up a brand new day

It could happen to you - just like it happened to me  
There's simply no immunity - there's no guarantee  
I say love's such a force - if you find yourself in it  
And sometimes no reflection is there

Baby wait a minute, wait a minute  
Wait a minute, wait a minute  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

Turn the clock to zero, honey  
I'll sell the stock, we'll spend all the money  
We're starting up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero, Mac  
I'm begging her to take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way

Turn the clock to zero, boss  
The river's wide, we'll swim across  
Started up a brand new day

Turn the clock to zero buddy  
Don't wanna be no fuddy duddy  
Started up a brand new day

I'm the rhythm in your tune  
I'm the sun and you're the moon  
I'm a bat and you're the cave  
You're the beach and I'm the wave  
I'm the plow and you're the land  
You're the glove and I'm the hand  
I'm the train and you're the station  
I'm a flagpole to your nation - yeah

Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day

I'm the present to your future  
You're the wound and I'm the suture  
You're the magnet to my pole  
I'm the devil in your soul  
You're the pupil I'm the teacher  
You're the church and I'm the preacher  
You're the flower I'm the rain  
You're the tunnel I'm the train

Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day

You're the crop to my rotation  
You're the sum of my equation  
I'm the answer to your question  
If you follow my suggestion  
We can turn this ship around  
We'll go up instead of down  
You're the pan and I'm the handle  
You're the flame and I'm the candle

Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
We're starting up a brand new day

**_Not my lyrics I got this from A-Z Lyrics!_**


End file.
